wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Ex-Prince Cedar
Appearance: Cedar is a large, thickly built MudWing. His main scales are a light tan color, with reddish orange brown on his back and dark brown overscales, horns, spikes, and claws. His underbelly is a pale, yellowish brown color, and his wings are the color of wet beach sand or of brown sugar. When he was still living in the Mud Kingdom, Cedar would deck himself out in silver and gold jewelry, with sapphires, emeralds, and rubies accenting it all. He would wear several silver and gold rings of various sizes on his claws, silver and gold tailbands, and thin silver and gold horn cuffs. After Cedar became a fugitive, he ditched every piece of jewelry he'd ever worn and ran away from the Mud Kingdom with only a brown leather pouch slung over his shoulders. Personality: When Cedar was still considered a prince, he was immensely vain, and thought himself to be the most handsome dragon in the Mud Kingdom, further proving this with his obsession with his silver and gold jewelry that he would parade around in every day. He was raised by his siblings, Prince Moss and Prince Alligator, as Prince Baobab was the runt, and Princess Gharial was busy trying to be a princess. As a dragonet, he was spoiled, and led to believe that all other dragons were beneath him. After Cedar became a fugitive, his vanity decreased significantly, although he still had a problem with seeing others as beneath him for a while until he met Crimson and Ember. Crimson got his head set on straight, and Cedar became a lot more humble. Backstory: Cedar hatched third out of his clutch of five dragonets, and was raised by his older brothers. When he was growing up, Cedar scorned his elders and was extremely prideful and vain. He absolutely abhorred his older siblings, and believed that he should have been the bigwings of their troop, despite his siblings' protests on the contrary. For many years, Cedar had been plotting to seize the place of bigwings in his troop, and secretly sent for a weapon to help him, since he knew that he would never be able to beat his siblings in claw-to-claw combat. One night, while his other siblings were sleeping, Cedar woke his brother, Alligator, and told the older MudWing that he was having trouble sleeping. Alligator suggested that they go out for a midnight flight. When they landed, a few miles away from their sleep-house, Cedar slammed his brother to the ground and brutally slashed Alligator's throat with the serrated claw covers that he was wearing, then washed them off in the tepid waters of the swamp, leaving Alligator's body to rot where he was murdered, and flying back to rejoin his troop. The next morning, when Gharial was out hunting, she found Alligator's body, screamed, and flew back to tell Moss what she had seen. Without giving anything away, Cedar callously suggested that Alligator had gotten murdered by a rogue IceWing, as the slash marks resembled those of an IceWing's claws. His siblings believed him. A few weeks later, Cedar killed Moss using the same tactic, then killed his other siblings while they slept, eleminating any competition. After attempting to kill Queen Moorhen's sister, Cedar was exiled, stopping his murder spree right where it stood. Cedar made his way to the Claws of the Clouds Mountains, where he ran into Ember and Ember's adoptive mother, Crimson. Cedar later helped Ember when the fireless SkyWing was trying to help end the war. Category:MudWings Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Content (VanquishedHydra4844)